yowamushipedalfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Onoda Sakamichi
Onoda Sakamichi é o protagonista da série Yowamushi Pedal que começa como um novato do primeiro ano no Colégio Sohoku e que inesperadamente se torna um membro do Clube de Ciclismo do Colégio Sohoku, sendo ele um especialista em escalada. Onoda também é um *otaku de anime e o seu favorito é Love Hime. Ele é conhecido por cantar a música tema de Love Hime durante a escalada. A força de vontade de Onoda em ir até Akihabara para comprar produtos de anime que o levaram a desenvolver a força necessária para se tornar um ciclista competitivo. Aparência Onoda tem o cabelo preto liso e um pouco espetado e grandes olhos azuis no anime, embora no mangá seus olhos sejam marrons. Ele é de estatura média e tem um físico relativamente frágil, porém com os músculos de suas pernas bem desenvolvidos. Toudou Jinpachi afirmou durante seu breve encontro no Intercolegial que Onoda tinha "menos de três" em aparência. No entanto, ele depois diz a Onoda que ele tem "olhos bonitos". Durante o segundo ano de Onoda, algumas garotas o chamam de "fofo", surpreendendo Imaizumi, Teshima e o próprio Onoda. Nos primeiros episódios do anime, Onoda aparece andando com uma jaqueta de ciclismo, em seguida, uma camiseta de ciclismo, ambos com as cores amarelo, branco e vermelho em quantidades variadas; essas cores também são usadas para as camisetas da equipe do Intercolegial do Colégio Sohoku. Personalidade Onoda é bastante tímido e tem dificuldade em se manifestar por si mesmo; Ele fica facilmente envergonhado e confuso se elogiado ou visto apreciando muito seus interesses de anime. Ele é inicialmente muito desconfiado e evitando pessoas do tipo "esportes", embora muito solitário, pois nunca teve muitos amigos com os quais pudesse realmente compartilhar seus interesses. Onoda não tem muita confiança nem compreensão de suas próprias habilidades. Mas desde que conheceu Miki, Imaizumi, Naruko e o resto dos ciclistas de Sohoku, sua coragem e habilidades vêm crescendo e ele entrou com força total no mundo das bicicletas. Ele ainda é facilmente confuso, mas desenvolveu uma determinação feroz que o ajuda a fazer o que os outros pensam ser impossível. Onoda joga a cautela ao vento e bombardeia instantaneamente as pessoas com simpatia e perguntas quando ele descobre que sabe até mesmo uma dica sobre anime, não importa quão hostil a pessoa pareça. Embora às vezes perdido em seu próprio mundo de anime, ele tem uma noção do que é moralmente correto e não suporta quando as pessoas desprezam os outros ou destroem a atmosfera agradável do ciclismo. Ele leva as ordens de sua equipe muito a sério e literalmente, completando-as por todos os meios necessários, e está sempre procurando algo que possa fazer por seus companheiros de equipe. Onoda prefere usar honras adequadas quando se dirige a outros, geralmente seu sobrenome seguido de -san. Com os veteranos, ele vai mudar isso com -senpai. Com aqueles que ele se sente particularmente próximo, ou seja, Imaizumi, Naruko e Manami, ele usa -kun em seu lugar. Ele não tem nenhum problema com os outros que se dirigem a ele com o que eles se sentem confortáveis. Apesar de sua falta de competitividade, no ano 2, ele pediu abertamente para incorporar "Ter uma corrida com Manami", o que surpreendeu Koga. Habilidades e Técnicas From a team's perspective, Onoda is a great servant (or domestique) to the ace, as shown when he came from the back of the field to pick up Tadokoro and Makishima in the first Inter High, and then caught up in the second inter high and caught up just in time to save Teshima from collapsing and forcing him out of the race. However, he can't perform all aspects of being a domestique like shielding the Ace from the wind because his body is too slim to do so from the front, and he is not as effective in the flats. Also, he is not as tactically aware as Teshima or Kinjou. In the second Inter High, he brushes off Shinkai Yuto's criticism of him having no free will, as if Onoda is more comfortable being given specific tasks and try his best to follow instructions. Also he has a lack of competitive spirit, unless if he was under team orders to chase for checkpoints and wins. Onoda is capable of riding with extremely high cadences even when climbing uphill (going way beyond the normal pace of 70 rpm; he can sustain a 90 rpm pace uphill, and though difficult, at least as high as 150 rpm for a few hundred meters), and at least close to 210 rpm on flat road despite having been riding on heavy bikes up until his second year of high school. He can also maintain, increase, or decrease his cadence and all states in between with extreme smoothness. His main skill set seems to manifest when given an order, which he will try to achieve without fail, and when he sees a friend or rival in front of him, Onoda tends to smile at the sight and desire to reach them. This simple thing motivates him to pedal and climb rapidly. As Imaizumi Shunsuke puts it, once Onoda successfully "catches you, he never lets go," and it's practically impossible to shake him. Onoda also sings the Love Hime theme to keep his rhythm and motivate himself. While he used to prefer to do so alone out of embarrassment and shyness, over time he became much more willing to do so in public if it helps him. Onoda received his bike, an average youth's model for pedestrian city riding, when he was in the fourth grade. However in middle school, his mother had it modified with a smaller gear, which meant that he had to pedal with greater intensity than normally required and told him she had it 'fixed.' She assumed he'd give up riding to Akihabara when he didn't make as much progress and only ride to the subway station, but he just shrugged off the difference and didn't change his habits. As he got older, he also remained ignorant that his seat height was getting lower and lower in relation to his growing height, resulting in his legs not being able to pedal at full efficiency, with his feet much closer to his body. His legs and body being forced to propel a heavy weight since fourth grade, then having to push that weight with greater intensity since middle school and being motivated to travel 90km roundtrip to get to Akihabara once a week with only one gear, resulted in him becoming a natural climber who can adjust his speed through cadence alone. He also rode his bike to school ever since he got it, which meant that every day to get home, he would have to climb the super slope to reach his house at the peak. When Imaizumi began to realize Onoda's potential, he challenged him in an uphill race (with a head start, secretly planning that out as Onoda's warmup) and Onoda, using his bike after Kanzaki Miki raised the seat to the proper height, and no advantages for road racing, nearly beat the experienced Imaizumi on his road racer. Onoda is also a fast learner even when taught techniques on the fly while riding, and can quickly apply them successfully, if not with the same finesse as a veteran rider. Having watched his riding in situ, other club members came to realize that when Onoda's skills put him up against the wall, he evolves them in order to overcome that wall. Imaizumi noted that Onoda is a rider that makes leaps and bounds when he rides, much like when a little-known competitor makes incredible progress all throughout a race like the Tour de France. He was able to adjust to riding with the appropriate higher saddle height, ride in the street among traffic while learning to use his new front deraileurs, and use the 'pendulum sway' dancing technique in a very short period of time. He also has good balance on bikes, quickly recovering when Imaizumi smashed shoulders with him in the First-Year Welcome Race, successfully riding on rollers (which requires more balance and attention than other training methods) on his first try, and if push comes to shove, ride on a nearly wheel-thick edge of the road gutter to pass other cyclists. In comparison, fellow newbies Kawada Takuya and Sakurai Tsuyoshi joined the club and were training three weeks earlier then Onoda and still could not handle rollers, which Miki states is like riding on ice. Despite the fact that he also seems very clumsy and falls off his bike when nervous, Onoda has fallen so often that he shrugs off tough tumbles, and falling usually calms him down afterward. In fact, being used to falling is the reason he states that he would try riding rollers anyway. Kinjou Shingo asked the Kanzaki family's shop to supply Onoda with a road racer for club activities, which is an older Kuromori frame suited for beginners, equipped with spare parts and plastic pedals (as Onoda didn't own cleats). Considered a permanent loaner, he takes it home and rides it to school on training days with the club. After the Inter High, Onoda is given a yellow BMC road bike with a complete carbon-fiber frame. This bike is half the weight of the Kuromori, allowing him to pedal at greater speeds and travel greater distances with ease. Despite this, Onoda lost badly against newly-appointed Captain and Vice Captain - Teshima and Aoyagi, coming last in the flats sprint race behind Kinjou and Tadokoro. On Day 3 of 42 Inter-High, he needed the high cadence riding style to break away from Mizuta and catch up to Imaizumi because the start of Day 3 course is mostly on flats and small downhills. He also has average bike control, especially poor at making U-turns, when he couldn't make sharp U-turns to continue watching the subsequent rounds of the uphill bike race between Toudou and Makishima after Day 2.Categoria:Colégio Sohoku